Voodoo Bamboo
= Voodoo Bamboo= AKA DJ VooDoo Daddy, DJ L.L. Roberts Voodoo Bamboo, is the founder of Voodoo Designs, LLC, a U.S. based company specializing in virtual world development, consulting, and design. He is considered as the father of top quality prefab designs for the nightlife within the grid and known for his one of a kind artistic work. Many higher end club owners have been known to contract his artistic skills for the products. Voodoo is arguably Second Life's prominent prefab and artistic mogul. History Voodoo initially created a presence in the seductive nightlife world of the grid in 2006. Motivated by his artwork, Voodoo Designs exploded on the grid with Voodoo releasing new design about every 3 months. Many have stated that Voodoo had what some called a cult following. Customers were known to purchase his designs as collectors items and to this day hold value with many. Voodoo created not just prefabs and artwork that was second to none, but created a brand that remains untouched in the grid. Voodoo shutdown Voodoo Designs in 2010 and left the grid. 10/21/2017 - Voodoo has announced his return to Second Life. On 10/21/2017 rumors started to fly that VooDoo Bamboo would be bring back Voodoo Designs with an entire new focus. 12/02/2017 - VooDoo Designs, better known as "The Artistic ~ENVY" has been confirmed by VooDoo to return in early 2018 to the grid. While not much information has been released, VooDoo has stated that his focus will be on mesh prefab designs of the quality one expects from VooDoo but, will stretch beyond prefabs. VooDoo will also be releasing custom choppers which has generated excitement in the community. 12/15/2017 - VooDoo, who once was a main attraction DJ at legend clubs such as Area54 and Bad Girls, has stated that he plans to return in a limited scope to reviving his role as DJ VooDoo Daddy. It is not yet known when he will start back on the airwaves again or from what current clubs in SL but the rumor mill is buzzing! VooDoo in his real life has worked for some of the top nightclubs and radio stations in the early 90's around the country. From Portland, OR to Grand Rapids, MI. His mixing ability of songs from the 80's to today are impressive to say the least and has earned VooDoo recognition among other mix DJ's. "What you get with DJ VooDoo is a show not just a DJ. It's like having the best music mix with a morning zoo crew at night as he works the mic and the tables mixing classics that are sure to make you move on the dance floor." -Grand Rapids Image Magazine 1996 It appears that 2018 is going to see the prodigal son return to claim his rightful throne. Virtual World Influences Prefabs have been sold and purchased since the early days of the grid however Voodoo put nightclub prefabs on the map and took them to a level never before seen. Many have tried to duplicate this success with little success. Voodoo Bamboo continues to be the driving force on the grid for artistic designs and has left a legacy that many today attempt to emulate. VooDoo during the early days of the grid was known for his DJ skills and style and was often booked and performed at some of the top clubs of the time on the grid. Such clubs included Area54 and Bad Girls. Category:Designers Category:Builders Category:3D computer graphics Category:Second Life Category:Second Life Residents Category:Second Life Mentors Category:News Category:News Archives Category:Historical Locations Category:Sim Histories Category:History Category:Historical Events Category:Events Category:Art museums and galleries Category:Music Category:Musicians Category:Radio Category:Bars, clubs, and lounges Category:Clubs